Running With Werewolves
by The Mildly Improbable Cousines
Summary: This is the previously untold story of how Severus came to know of Lupin's secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Werewolves and Wizards**

In the Scottish highlands a storm was raging, lashing at the windows of the medieval castle that stood majestically on the hillside. Oblivious to the weather outside, three wizards lounged in their dormitory, occasionally glancing up at the door. One boy sat on the edge of his bed, studiously scribbling in his textbook. Every once in a while he would put it down to consult the large tome next to him. The other two were lying on the floor, one of them eagerly trying to complete a tower of chocolate frog cards, whilst the other stared absentmindedly into space, periodically checking the detailed map spread out on the floorboards in front of him.

The door swung open as Sirius strode into the boys dormitory, whistling.

'About time, Padfoot,' James said, folding the map up as he spoke. 'Where have you been?

'Guess?'

'Which teacher this time?'

'Professor Merrythought. The essay on the properties of monkshood didn't go down too well!'

Remus snapped his book shut and looked at Sirius pointedly.

'Detention, again?' That's the third time this week,' he scolded.

'Some people have reputations to uphold, Moony,' replied Sirius, 'Anyway, you're the one who misses school every month!'

Peter, the fourth boy, peered up over his stack of chocolate frog cards.

'When is the next full moon?' he squeaked.

'Happens every month, work it out,' James responded lazily. 'What are the plans this time?'

'The same as they've been for the last two years,' said Remus.

'I don't know,' said Sirius, 'I think it's about time we caused a bit of trouble.'

'As if Dumbledore doesn't have enough to deal with, he's got a teenage werewolf on his hands!' joked James.

Sirius smirked, 'We could always have some fun with Snivellus.'

'I've been wanting to try out that new hex.' replied James thoughtfully.

'You should leave the poor bloke alone. It's not his fault you don't have a chance with Lily,' Remus hastily intervened, preventing any further planning.

James shrugged wearily. 'Are you going to be doing homework all night, Moony? Or will I actually get some sleep?'

'I'm just finishing up.'

The four boys quietly turned out the lights and were asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – A Forkful of Bacon**

The smell of crispy bacon greeted James and Sirius as they entered the Great Hall the next morning, avidly discussing the latest developments in the Quidditch league. They sat down and began loading their plates, still oblivious to their surroundings.

'The Montrose Magpies' new keeper definitely won the game for them last week,' said Sirius, waving his forkful of bacon in James' face.

'But there's no way they'll beat the Tutshill Tornadoes. They have seven good players; the Magpies only have one.'

'Look who it is.' Sirius ignored James' last comment, pointing to the entrance.

James swivelled round to see a swarm of students arrive for breakfast. Alone, at the back, was the greasy haired, Slytherin sixth year, Severus Snape.

'Snivellus looks in need of a good cheering up.' James said, grinning mischievously.

'Moony is so paranoid, rules are made to be broken!' exclaimed Sirius. 'I reckon a run in with a werewolf will definitely make Snape's life a bit more exciting!'

James nodded his head fervently in agreement. 'He's been snooping around ever since first year with his mad werewolf theories. It's not like Remus has ever hurt anyone!'

'Here comes the werewolf himself.'

Remus walked into the room reading yet another book, Peter trotting behind him.

'Hogwarts a History,' scoffed Sirius, once they had reached the Gryffindor table. 'Haven't you read that twelve times already?'

'Didn't stop you from reading Quidditch Through the Ages for the umpteenth time yesterday.' Remus replied distractedly, his eyes still skimming the pages.

Sirius scoffed and began to shovel a pile of bacon into his mouth. Remus and Peter sat down beside them and were soon absorbed in a conversation about yesterday's Transfiguration homework.

'Look Padfoot, let's have a talk with Snivellus. He's just finished his breakfast,' James whispered to the sullen Sirius. They quickly excused themselves and made their way towards the entrance hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Severus Snape**

Severus Snape was hastily making his way towards the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons of the old castle when a sudden shout caused him to jump in surprise.

'Hey Snivellus,' the annoyingly familiar voice called from behind him.

'Potter, Black.' snarled Severus, 'What do you want?'

Sirius gave Snape a withering look and muttered something inaudible to James.

'Where are your mindless followers?' Severus spat, realising two of the marauders were not present.

'Why do you care? It's not any more werewolf theories is it?' James interjected.

'I'm not stupid. Lupin misses school once a month. I've seen him in the grounds with Madame Pomfrey, it's no ordinary illness.' Severus carried on, 'And don't you think it's interesting how the Whomping Willow was planted the year Lupin joined.'

'Oh, Severus is scared, I bet he's never been near the Whomping Willow.' taunted Sirius, 'He doesn't know how to stop the tree!'

'What do you mean, stop the tree?' Severus snapped, gradually becoming more and more annoyed with the arrogant Gryffindors.

'Well, if you want to get into the tunnel underneath you'll need to stop it taking your head off.' Sirius replied casually.

'That's impossible; anyone who goes within 30ft of the stupid thing is suicidal!' Severus exclaimed indignantly.

'Oh, I'm sure you could manage it if you had a long enough stick.' Sirius hinted.

Snape refrained from replying to the last few comments, pointedly ignoring them as he began to head towards the dungeons.

'See you at the next full moon!' James called after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Beyond the Trapdoor**

A slit of light illuminated the steps in front of the entrance doors momentarily, as a dark figure slipped out into the night. The full moon was obscured by the stormy clouds so he remained unnoticed by the sleeping occupants of the castle. Moving purposefully, he began to head towards the whomping willow, occasionally glancing around to confirm that he was still alone.

As he approached the massive trunk of the infamous tree, he started to hear faint shouts and screams breaking the silence. As he moved closer still the wails became louder and unthinkingly he hurried forward.

Suddenly a thick branch swung down at him and, as he leapt out of the way, he saw the branch ruthlessly tear at the ground where he had been standing moments before. He scrambled back, stumbling and ducking away from the thrashing branches. Just as he reached a point out of the tree's range he tripped over a long branch, sprawling on the ground.

After recovering his breath he sat up and surveyed the scene of destruction left from the now motionless tree. He remembered what the two marauders had revealed to him yesterday and began to search for a long branch. Once he had found a suitable branch he started to swipe at the roots of the tree whilst tentatively moving forward. He tried to evade the murderous branches but it became increasingly more difficult, until suddenly when the tree froze. Quickly he seized the opportunity, dropping the stick and hurrying forward to slip through the hole at the tree's base.

An inhumane scream ripped through the silence and Severus shuddered. Taking a deep breath, he crouched in the confined space and moved further into the tunnel.

Half an hour later he was still walking through the tunnel, the screams becoming ever louder and more animalistic the further he went. He stopped briefly when he heard murmurs behind him but attributed the noises to the wind.

Eventually he saw light leaking through the ceiling, illuminating a stepladder leading up. Without hesitation he grasped the rungs, pulling himself towards the shaft of light. Once he reached the top he gripped the rough wooden planks and pushed up, preparing himself for what was beyond the trapdoor.

Holding his breath, disturbed by the deathly silence that greeted him, he shut the trapdoor and looked around the wooden shack. Furniture lay strewn all around the room and scratches adorned the walls. However, Severus' attention was focused on one corner of the room, where a large werewolf crouched.

Eyes gleaming menacingly, teeth bard it sat as though ready to pounce. Severus took a shuddering breath and began to back away slowly. However before he could escape it leapt and he staggered back, catching his foot on the edge of the trapdoor. As he teetered over the edge a hand grabbed the scruff of his neck, yanking him back down into the tunnel, letting the trapdoor snap shut behind them.

'Run!' screamed James.

Severus needed no encouragement, and, without stopping to think, he scrambled up and sprinted full pelt towards the entrance of the tunnel. Once he reached the open air he barely hesitated before continuing up to the castle.

'SNAPE!' yelled James at the retreating figure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Dumbledore's Office**

Only once he reached the steps did he pause to confront the other two boys.

'There's no way you can cover this up Potter.' snarled Severus, 'I'm going straight to the headmaster.'

Ignoring their protests, Severus continued up the grand staircase. Unaware of the tremendous uproar left in his wake, he swept through the corridors until he reached the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. Upon realising he had no idea as to the password he swivelled around to confront his pursuers. However, within moments he caught sight of McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, sporting a tartan dressing gown and an unflattering hair net and demanded of her angrily,

'What's the password?'

'Mr Snape, what is the meaning of this?' she replied sternly.

'I need to speak to Dumbledore, now.' Severus growled.

'I suppose there is no harm in speaking to him now as you have probably already woken him.' She muttered, turning to the gargoyle and murmuring the password.

Wordlessly the three boys followed her up the winding staircase and into the headmaster's office. It was a large circular room, decorated with numerous books and peculiar instruments. On the walls hung moving portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses, muttering to one another. Dumbledore sat in the middle of the room on a large, red, high backed chair, peering over his half-moon spectacles at them as they entered, .

'Minerva, to what do I owe the pleasure?' He inquired with his usual calm demeanour.

'Mr Snape has something he wished to discuss with you headmaster, something that could not wait until the morning apparently.' She replied curtly.

Ignoring Professor McGonagall's clipped tone Severus began to speak angrily, 'Black and Potter here decided it would be funny to try and kill me, so they tricked me into going through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, leading me straight towards a fully transformed, and highly dangerous werewolf. I would be dead but Potter decided to save his own neck by pulling me out before their friend Lupin pulled me to shreds!'

'Mr Black, Mr Potter, is this true?' the usual glint in Dumbledore's eyes was gone as he surveyed the guilty boys.

'Yes.' The boys replied meekly.

'Well, thank you Mr Snape for informing me of this. I will see that both Mr Black and Mr Potter are punished duly for pulling such a dangerous and foolhardy trick on another student. It was indeed an inexcusable act and I hope you will never endanger the life of another student again in such a way.' He directed the last comment at the two uncomfortable boys standing behind Severus.

'But what about Lupin?' Severus interjected ferociously. 'You don't mean to say that you will continue to allow a dangerous werewolf such as Lupin to stay at this school. Even if he doesn't harm somebody nobody will want to be around him when they find out that he's a filthy half breed! '

'Mr Lupin will remain here as long as I am headmaster.' Dumbledore replied firmly. 'Every precautionary measure will be undertaken to ensure his own safety and that of the other students here and nobody else is to find out about his unfortunate condition.' As Severus began to interrupt Dumbledore continued, 'You must understand, Mr Snape, not another word will be spoken outside of this room that refers to the events of tonight or of Mr Lupin's condition. He has just as much right as you do to learn here and you will not jeopardize that.'

Under the stern gaze of the headmaster Severus muttered unwillingly, 'I swear I will not tell anyone about the half breed.'

'Good. Now off to bed with you all. Mr Potter, Mr Black, I will be in touch with you soon about your punishment.'

The three boys traipsed out of the office and down into the corridor below, leaving their headmaster and professor alone to discuss the night's events.

Severus answered the two Gryffindors reproachful looks with a glare full of pure loathing. Spinning around he strode down the corridor towards the dungeons. Sirius and James watched him go, in no hurry themselves to return to their dorms. After tonight's event they weren't in for an easy time.

James turned to Sirius and said bitterly, 'You'd think he would be a bit more grateful that I just saved his greasy head.'

'Not likely, he's a Slytherin, mate, what did you expect?' Sirius replied easily.

Severus heard the exchange and scowled. I doubt there'll ever be a time when I do anything for you or your associates out of the goodness of my heart, Potter, he thought.

How wrong he was.


End file.
